


Let Me Destroy You

by Zenpaii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dubcon only in Chapter 1, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenpaii/pseuds/Zenpaii
Summary: Ara is set to leave the exchange program after being chastised by the other students for far too long. He is determined to let Lucifer know that he was leaving, and that was final. Lucifer has other ideas.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Humans are weak.**

**Humans are so stupid.**

**That human needs to go back to his world.**

**_Pathetic_.**

The other students didn't even try to hide that they hated the only other human that was down here other than Solomon. He could be standing right next to them, and they would laugh about how they could kill him in just moments.

Ara. It was a simple nickname, but everyone insisted on calling him _worthless_ instead.

It wasn't as if he wasn't used to it, but that was the problem. He refused to let himself be treated like this, despite whatever Diavolo had to say about the matter. 

It had only been a month down here, and Ara had had enough. 

The hallways of the House of Lamentation felt bleaker than usual. This whole month had been nothing but a destruction to his character. Of course, he refused to let anyone know that outright.

With his light pink hair tied up behind him, and a look of determination in his matching soft pink eyes, Ara made his way towards Lucifer's office, hoping he would be able to speak privately with him.

"What are you doing out so late?" A low voice came from behind, and the human turned around with astounding speed, a frightened look in his eyes. 

Well, he was hoping to give himself a chance to practice what he was going to say before talking to him, but there wasn't much of a choice now. 

"Lucifer. I was looking for you." The demon in question raised an eyebrow of curiosity, a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh? What is it, human?" 

For some reason, human felt like the most derogatory term possible. Ara was so tired of hearing it.

There was an uncomfortably long pause where Lucifer simply stared on at him, and Ara nervously tried to focus on the best way to go about his withdrawal of the program.

"I'm going back to the human world." The smaller boy shifted awkwardly, eyes glued to the ground. "Listen, I don't know why I was chosen to come here, but I refuse to be used as the underworld's proverbial punching bag! And I--"

Within just moments, Ara could feel his back slam against the wall, his eyes instinctively flying up to meet Lucifer's. The demon's gloved hands were completely trapping him there, giving no option but to face this head on. "They hurt you?" Came his low voice, almost guttural. Ara would be lying if he said it didn't run a shiver down his spine.

"What? No not physically, that's why it's _proverbial_ , but it doesn't change anything." He could feel himself sweating in fear, whether he was afraid of Lucifer's wrath or just him in general, he wasn't sure. 

The truth was, Ara didn't want to leave. He loved spending time with the demon brothers, they were the friends he had always wanted. Maybe it was a bit strange to crush on some old demons, too, but even that made him happy. He was sure he'd never make a move, for fear of being obliterated. Still... they made him happy. They gave him attention, they spent time with him, talked with him. If only it wasn't the constant harassment in the actual classes, he would have loved to stay forever. 

He'd already committed now. With Lucifer staring at him intently, he gently placed his hands on the demon's chest and gave him a small smile. "Lucifer?" 

_Ah, this was nerve-racking_. The smile on his face was faltering quickly with the growing intensity in the demon's eyes. 

"... That's all?" Lucifer's scowl went straight to his stomach, his breath shaking lightly in response. "You want to go back, simply because of others? After Diavolo hand picked you to come here? Is that not enough for you? Are you insinuating he was incorrect in doing so?" 

In just a few more moments, Ara felt his cheek against the cold, stiff wall, his hands being held tightly behind his back.

_What was going on?_

"Lucifer I--"

"After _everything_ that we've done for you, you really thought it would be as simple as asking to leave?" With Lucifer's lips against his right ear, he heard a dark chuckle and the grip on his wrists tightened. "You're not going anywhere. You will prove to Diavolo that he was correct in bringing you here. You will prove to everyone that _I_ was correct in letting you stay. Understood?" 

Was that what this was about? Lucifer's fucking **pride?**

"What are you going to do, kill me? You already know Diavolo won't be pleased if you do that." Ara knew where he stood, he knew what he had to leverage. He didn't think he should be worried. 

"Kill you?" Lucifer let out another low laugh, moving even closer to Ara. "I'm going to destroy you in ways you never thought possible." 

_Eh?_ Torture? Was that allowed?

Ara flinched the moment he felt a hand on his waist, pulling back from the wall and glancing back as best he could. "I'm sorry that I've-- nh!?" 

Lucifer's hand had just lightly brushed the inside of his thigh and Ara could already feel his cheeks heating up. _What the hell?_

"Sorry won't cut it," the demon spoke lowly, gloved fingers only lightly trying to unbutton and unzip Ara's uniform pants. 

What was he supposed to say? Do? Sure he _maybe_ expected this from Asmodeus, but definitely not Lucifer. 

Before he could compose his thoughts to stop himself from reacting, Ara could already feel how uncomfortably tight his underwear had gotten just from the smallest bit of teasing.

"Oh? I knew you wanted me, but I had no idea it was this bad. And you still wished to leave?" Lucifer clicked his tongue in annoyance, slowly but firmly grinding his palm against the front of his underwear.

This wasn't torture- this was worse than torture. All Ara could do was let out soft, restrained whimpers of need while grinding his hips right back into his hand. He could already feel the front of his underwear, wet with precum. All his mind was filled with was how bad he wanted more.

"I'm going to let go of your hands. Don't run away, or there will be consequences," Lucifer commanded, instantly letting the hands behind Ara's back free. With his newly found free hands, Ara placed them against the wall to stabilize himself, bowing his head down. 

"L-Lucifer... not out here what if someone..." 

"Catches you? You act as if you wouldn't enjoy that, but we all know you're less innocent than you seem." _We all_? What was that even implying? Ara turned slightly to give him a confused look, one that was quickly wiped off his face. Cold gloves finally grasped at his aching cock, and in exchange Ara pressed himself back into Lucifer, tilting his head back with a stifled moan. 

"Good boy. Don't try to hide how good _I_ make you feel," the demon purred, his hand stroking painfully slowly. 

Ara arched into the touch, his body begging for more. His eyes were dazed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him as he focused on the heat coursing through his body. 

"Luc... more..." 

The dark growl that came from Lucifer at Ara's words was inhuman, but still sounded somewhat restrained. 

"No. Have you forgotten that this is your punishment? To leave you aching all day, your mind consumed with thoughts of _me_ and only me. Even if you beg for me to fuck you until you can't move, _I won't_." 

It felt like he had absolutely no control of his body. His hips were desperately pushing forward to get Lucifer's hand to move just the least bit faster, his nails digging into the demon's arm without restraint. 

"Ahh- Lucifer... faster please _please_ I'll do anything... nhh..." Ara gave up any control he had over his voice in favor of feeling just a bit more satiated. That may have been a mistake.

"Then stay. Stay here, show us all what you're really capable of. Don't let those that are nothing force you to feel so poorly. You're mine, all of hell will know that soon enough. They will fear you, and no one will bother you again." Lucifer's words were surprisingly soft given the circumstances, enough so that Ara snapped out of his blissful trance for a moment to look back in embarrassment. 

Since when did Lucifer feel that way? Whether it was true or not... it made him feel happy. 

Ara was only given time for a small nod of acceptance before the hand grasping at him began viciously squeezing, forcing several gasps from him. 

"Very good boy, Ara. Now, why don't you just think about my cock grinding into you tonight so you can come nice and fast," Lucifer whispered right into his ear, followed by a devious chuckle. 

Ara wasn't able to respond in any other way except loud moans, his body trembling at the much faster pace his length was being pumped. The short breaks Lucifer's fingers took to press against his tip was heavenly, and the incredibly silent grunting behind him pushed him all that much closer to the edge.

"Ahg- Lucifer~! Luci... fer I-I'm... just a little more- hn!?" Ara's pleasing came to a halt when Lucifer's hand suddenly stopped, gripping roughly at his base. 

"Not yet. I'm in control here. I tell you when you are allowed to finish. Understood?" Lucifer paused, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one, his free hand moved to pink hair, tugging Ara's head back so he could be seen. " _Understood_?"

"Yes sir," came the whimpered response, dick twitching in need against red gloves. 

The movements started up slowly once again, and Ara already couldn't take it. His breathing turned into heavy pants, whining turned into cries, thighs pressing together shakily, his body was screaming for release. Still, Lucifer only continued his slow pace, watching all of the boy's movements. 

"Good boy Ara. I want you to come. _Now_."

Ara's entire body burned at the command, not even trying to fight against it. He _couldn't_ fight against it. With the slight quickening of Lucifer's hand, unhinged gasps of pleasure tumbled from his mouth, along with obscene noises.

"Lucif... fuck! Nhg com...ing..." With a stuttering of his hips forward, Ara finally felt his desperate release, glancing down hazily at the come now covering Lucifer's glove and some of the wall. 

There was a short moment of silence filled with nothing but heavy breaths from the both of them, until Lucifer finally pulled his hand away with a frown. 

"You've made quite the mess. I expect this to be cleaned up promptly." Lucifer dropped his dirtied glove on the ground, watching as Ara shakily turned around to look up at him. 

He wasn't sure what just happened, but there was no way he was going to complain. Did he really promise to stay here after being so determined to leave? Surely enough Lucifer knew that he still was going to leave, right?

Ara quickly tucked himself in and buttoned his pants back up, a dark flush still evident on his face. "Yes sir. I'd still like to talk to you about-"

"You will come to my room tonight, at midnight. We will talk when I see your punishment through." Lucifer paused as he turned away, letting out a soft sigh. "Though, you won't be able to leave after I make you mine." He glanced back only for a moment, to let Ara know that he was being very serious, before walking away. 

Huh? Seriously? What was with him? Why was he so happy to hear that? 

Tonight was either going to be the worst form of torture he had ever faced...

_or the best night of his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! There will definitely be more chapters, so look out for them! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight.

  


To say that Ara was nervous was an understatement. He had been left to his thoughts for _hours_ while he waited for night to come. Beel had actually come up with food at some point after not seeing him at dinner- but how could he go and look Lucifer in the eyes?

And what to wear? If he wore his uniform it would be too formal, but the rest of his wardrobe mostly consisted of skirts and flowy tops, which didn't sound great considering he was going in there rather aroused already. 

He was fighting against himself the whole time, too. Whether he should give in and stay, or actually try to reason with Lucifer. God and his _thoughts-_ they just kept wandering back to earlier. 

"Okay," Ara whispered to himself, letting his hair flow down freely after removing the hair tie. A loose, white shirt and a short black skirt was his outfit of choice, and as soon as he calmed himself down he was out the door. 

He knew better than to be late.

\--

Ara hesitated for only a moment before knocking on Lucifer's bedroom door, his soft voice calling out for the demon. "Lucifer?"

It wasn't even long enough for the pinkette to take a deep breath to calm himself before the door was opened. "Come in."

Ara could feel intense eyes on him as he stepped into the room, glancing around curiously. So, this was the Avatar of Pride's room... He slid off his shoes and set them by the door, glancing up at the demon. "Look, Lucifer I'd really like to talk-"

"Silence." Lucifer walked over to him, fingers placed under Ara's chin as he tilted his head up and leaned in. "I said we would speak about it *after* your punishment. Now..." His breath danced against the other boy's lips, slowly walking him backwards to the bed. "Since this will be our first time... shall I go gentle? Though this is meant to be a punishment... should I not hold back?" 

Was he... asking if it was alright to be rough with him? Ara suddenly flushed, pink eyes meeting the red ones watching him. "You don't have to be gentle, Lucifer. Punish me in any way you like." 

That seemed to be good enough for him. With a low growl, and in one quick motion, Lucifer had picked him up and in turn Ara had wrapped his legs around him. "Good boy. That's what I like to hear. Take your punishment nice and good," Lucifer's low voice spoke into his ear, and in seconds had slammed him against the wall.

Ara whimpered at the slight pain, fingers gripping at Lucifer's outfit tightly. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, and let himself take a few deep breaths. Until he heard the *click* of a bottle cap, and his eyes shot open. 

"As much as I would love to simply slam into you, I can't imagine you're ready for someone of my size quite yet. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Lucifer spoke seriously as he poured the lube over his fingers, Ara's grip the only thing keeping him from falling. 

"Eh?" Where the hell did Lucifer get his information from? "That's... uh..." Ara stuttered out, the flush on his face only getting a deeper red. 

"Quiet." Lucifer tossed the bottle and used his now-free hand to set Ara down. "I'll need you to face the wall for a bit."

 _Again?_ Ara bit at his lip before turning around and pushing his hips back, head against the wall. He could feel Lucifer hike up his skirt, pushing the panties he was wearing to the side and pressing a finger against his hole.

"Do you often wear panties like this, or just when you know you're going to get fucked by me?" Lucifer still sounded so unbelievably composed, meanwhile Ara was moments from breaking apart.

"Nh... Only if I wear skirts..." Ara whimpered a reply, pushing back against Lucifer's teasing fingers. 

"Is that so. Please wear them more often, then." Lucifer finally pressed his finger inside, humming lowly as he leaned over Ara. "This may be a punishment, but I have no doubt you will enjoy it."

The smaller boy panted heavily, hips pushing back against Lucifer's finger- which was surprisingly ungloved. And warm. 

Content with the progress he was making, Lucifer pushed another finger inside. Ara was tempted to just beg for him to put it in, but he kept himself silent, knowing Lucifer knew exactly what he was doing.

His fingers were painstakingly slow, spreading and exploring every part inside of him. It was torture. Ara let out soft little whimpers in response, his nails scraping against the wall. "Should I keep going or do you believe you will be ready now?"

"Ready," Ara whined out, glancing back at Lucifer. "Please..."

Lucifer paused for a moment before slowly pulling his fingers out, unbuttoning his pants and pushing down his underwear. "Alright then." 

With the excess of lube on his hands, Lucifer gently spread it over his length, watching Ara intently. Was he... already hard? It was somewhat embarrassing to think that he could turn someone on this much. "Know this, Ara. You will become mine forever after this. There is no escape. Even if you return to your world, I will be sure you only belong to me."

That... didn't sound bad at all. 

"Turn around," Lucifer ordered, watching as Ara obeyed silently. "Good boy." He moved his hands from himself over to help lift Ara up again, pressing him against the wall. 

"Mn, Lucifer... At least let me take off my shirt-" Ara pleaded for just a few moments of rest so he could compose himself. Lucifer simply stared in waiting, watching as pink eyes glanced down, and small hands pulled off the white shirt to drop on the floor. 

"Done?" The demon asked in annoyance, his hands gripping at the smaller boy's ass. He pushed his cock up against Ara's entrance, a smirk appearing on his lips when he felt the slight tense-up. 

Ara nodded his head, locking his legs harder around Lucifer to keep himself in place. "Yes just hurry- nhg!" The sudden feeling of being fucked into sent shudders throughout his body, unable to suppress his moans for any longer. 

"Good boy. Take me all the way in, just like you were meant to. You were made just for me to shove my cock into," Lucifer purred into his ear, giving a small thrust up into Ara to solidify his words. 

With his eyes rolled back, Ara was basking in how good he was feeling, fingers grasping at Lucifer's shoulders. "Ahn~ L-Lucifer you're so... deep inside..." he gasped out, trying to stop his body from trembling. 

"We're just getting started." Lucifer pulled himself all the way out before burying himself deep inside again, starting the slow, maddening pace. With each thrust, Ara let out a loud cry, digging his heels into Lucifer's back. He was hitting the most perfect spot inside of him, and it was driving him crazy. In this position he couldn't easily make him go faster. He was a slave to Lucifer's horribly teasing pace. 

Just getting started? Ara was already struggling to keep himself together, how was he ever going to be able to keep up with Lucifer's stamina? 

"Lucifer... faster _please_. I need it- I need _you._ My insides are... burning up for you and I need more please please..." Ara gave into his need, begging desperately as he tried to press his hips down to no avail. 

Lucifer stopped moving, his fingers gripping Ara's waist tightly. "Only if you keep your eyes on me the entire time." That was... incredibly embarrassing, wasn't it? 

True to his word, as soon as Ara locked eyes with him, his thrusts started again at a much quicker tempo. One that drew moans and whimpers of pleasure from the boy's throat, that slammed him against the hard wall with every deep fuck. 

"Ara... you're incredibly hot inside. You're only this tight for me, right?" Lucifer's embarrassing questions were answered with only a shy nod, which forced a sudden harsh thrust into him. "Use your words."

Still recovering from the shudders made from the deep cock inside of him, Ara's body was trembling gently, silently begging for more. "I'm only... tight for you Lucifer. O-only you. All yours. Forever. Lucifer. Lucifer~!" 

The whines were enough to drag another growl out from Lucifer, pulling Ara close to his body and tossing him on the bed. "On your stomach. Now."

Ara complied, pushing his ass up as soon as he was on his stomach, just to be a bit of a tease. "Yes sir~"

Lucifer grunted as he slammed himself inside of Ara once more, grabbing the pink hair in bundles and pulling at it. "Good boy... you've learned that you belong to me. Now I'm going to mark you. Everyone will know not to touch you," Lucifer grunted out, his feral pace only gaining speed. 

Ara trembled beneath him, head tilted back with the pull of his hair. He hadn't even been touched directly and he was already leaking precum on the bed beneath him. Not to mention he was already close to coming.

"Mm... I can feel how close you are. I'm going to fill you with my cum." Lucifer let go of Ara's hair and leaned over him, both hands on his waist so that he had more leverage to fuck into him. With every thrust, Ara's soft voice let out a whimpering noise, his breath quickening. "Ah- Ah~! Lu... Luc... com- _fuck_ , coming-" 

With Lucifer's rough thrusts pushing just the right spot, Ara pressed his legs together as his body was consumed with pleasure, hips bucking as he came over the sheets beneath him. His nails dug at the bed sheets, letting out a string of cries as he continued to be fucked. 

"I'm going to bury my cum in you, my good boy... nhg-" With a deep grunt, Lucifer pushed himself all the way inside the boy beneath him and let his cum fill his insides, breathing lightly against Ara's neck. He waited a moment before pulling out, tucking himself back into his pants easily.

Ara collapsed as soon as he was no longer being used, still trying to catch his breath. Once he finally was able to think again, he saw Lucifer walking over with a towel in hand. "Sit up."

He sat up obediently, watching as Lucifer cleaned him up and then took off the top bedsheets to wash later. 

There were so many questions Ara had. Why him? Why did he matter at all? Why shouldn't he leave? He never expected Lucifer to ask a question first.

"Ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is gonna have one more chapter~


End file.
